


Call Me Tony

by one_last_surprise



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_last_surprise/pseuds/one_last_surprise
Summary: “Hey, Mr. Stark, do you think adding extra web canisters to my suit would be a good idea?” Peter asked as he messed with some figures on a holoscreen.“Of course. Can’t be a web-head without webs. You know you can call me Tony, right?” Tony responded, lazily stirring his sixth coffee of the day.“Yeah, but I’m supposed to be your intern—”“And therefore you’re supposed to do as I say,” Tony interjected with a smile.ORTony tries to get Peter to call him by his first name.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Call Me Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> This is just a few quick scenes that I wrote to help spark my creativity. I hope you enjoy:) As always, please let me know what you think with a kudos and/or comment. I love feedback!

Tony woke up with one thought on his mind: _Cereal. Cereal. Cereal._ He jumped out of bed and showered quickly before heading to the kitchen. 

“Morning, Pep,” Tony said as he began opening and closing cupboards.

“Lab day?” Pepper asked, sipping coffee and reading the morning news on her tablet.

“Isn’t it always? Hey, which one is the cereal in again?” Tony responded, digging past boxes of crackers and granola bars and protein powder to make sure he had the sugary crap cereal that Peter liked.

“I mean is Peter coming over after school?” Pepper rephrased, “Cereal is in the top right.” Tony could feel her roll her eyes at the back of his head. He pulled his face out of the cupboard, cereal box clutched victoriously in his hand.

“Oh, yeah. How did you know?” Tony asked putting the box back on the shelf front and center. 

“Well besides the annoying reorganization of our kitchen, you actually cleaned the workshop yesterday.”

He sat down on the chair next to her. “Just so bug-boy doesn’t actually shoot himself with a repulser or blast a hole in the ceiling. His aunt would never let him come back.”

“Mm-hmm,” Pepper smiled, turning her eyes back to the latest financial update.

“What?” Tony prodded, sipping his own coffee. 

“You want to impress him,” Pepper said. 

“I don’t need to impress him. _He’s_ the fifteen-year-old kid, remember?” Tony argued.

“Okay,” Pepper shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. The two sat in silence for a minute. Tony watched as the rising sun painted a hazy purple dawn over the indigo night sky. The compound was quiet. Far too empty without half the team. At least Pepper had agreed to stay while he oversaw some remodels to the training rooms and hid from the press. _“A Civil War”_ they’d called it. He pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early to be thinking about that mess. He shifted his focus back to Peter, his heart instantly lighter in his chest. 

“Why do you think I need to impress him?” 

Pepper bit back a smile. “I never said that. I said you _wanted_ to impress him. But he did turn down your offer to join the Avengers, so…”

“Well he’s a literal child. And it was just a deferral, not an outright rejection. Anyways, I’m kind of responsible for him now. He’s more of a liability than anything,” Tony countered.

“Whatever you say, Tony,” Pepper stood up. “I’ve got to get to work.” She pecked him on the cheek and headed for the elevator. Tony waved as the door closed then turned his gaze back to the windows. He hadn’t seen Peter since his aunt had found out about his super-secret extracurricular. Needless to say, she had not been too pleased to find out that Tony had been the one sponsoring his hero gig. Tony smoothed his shirt and stood up. He had to make sure the place was up to May’s standards before she dropped Peter off at four. He checked his watch. Only nine hours to get everything ready.

—+—+—+—

Lab days with Peter quickly became the highlight of Tony’s week. After the initial awkward stunned silence from Peter, the two had fallen into a steady rhythm. Tony joked around, Peter lightened up, and superhero work felt _fun_ again. A soft murmur from Peter pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, do you think adding extra web canisters to my suit would be a good idea?” Peter asked as he messed with some figures on a holoscreen.

“Of course. Can’t be a web-head without webs. You know you can call me Tony, right?” Tony responded, lazily stirring his sixth coffee of the day. 

“Yeah, but I’m supposed to be your intern—”

“And therefore you’re supposed to do as I say,” Tony interjected with a smile.

“Okay…” Peter paused, his eyes glinting with mischief, “ _Anthony._ ” Tony shuddered.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Tony said, giving Peter a gentle push toward the door. He didn’t budge.

“Hmmm?” Peter said, pretending to work on his new canister design.

“Unstickify yourself,” Tony ordered, poking Peter’s shoulder with a screwdriver.

“ _Unstickify_? Really, Mr. Stark?” Peter stifled a laugh.

“Ugh, again with the Mr. Stark?” Tony groaned. He walked back to his own workstation, waving a dismissive hand at Peter. “FRI, put some music on before Mr. Parker can say anything else that will make my ears bleed.”

“Sure thing, boss,” the AI replied, and rock music began pumping through the room. Peter grinned at Tony before turning back to his work, head bobbing in time with the music. Tony shook his head and bit back a smile. Peter was supposed to be an asset to the team if they needed it, but he was turning into a part of Tony's family.

—+—+—+—

“FRI, you ready?” Tony asked.

“Ready, boss,” the AI responded.

“Okay. Mark-62 test one. Launch,” Tony said. 

The suit slowly lifted off the ground, and Peter gave Tony a thumbs-up. Tony raised a hand, repulser growing brighter. He turned, aiming at a target on the adjacent wall. He fired, and the force sent him flying backward, the camera tracking his movement. 

“Oh shit,” Tony’s voice cut through the sound of metal and concrete colliding.

“Tony! Ohmygoshareyouokay?” Peter leapt over to where Tony laid stiffly against the back of the room, broken machinery and scraps of metal surrounding him. He looked up at Peter, a shit-eating grin stretching across his face.

“What did you just say, Spider-ling?”

“I just asked…” Peter trailed off, realization dawning.

“You just called me Tony, hah!” Tony grabbed Peter’s outstretched arm and crawls out of the damaged suit.

“I—I—No I didn’t,” Peter stammered.

“Oh, you definitely did, kid. And I’ve got evidence,” Tony pointed at the camera, mischief dancing across his face.

“No, Mr. Stark. I think that crash gave you a concussion or something,” Peter said, his gaze turning to the camera.

“Oh, c’mon! You’re already reverting back to Mr. Stark? There’s not a scratch on me, Pete. I know what I heard.”

“Whatever,” Peter mumbled, eyes trained on the ground.

Tony turned back to Peter, whose cheeks are almost as red as the suit lying on the floor.

“Y’know, if you had just started calling me Tony when I asked you to, you wouldn’t be so embarrassed now,” he said, putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“I know, but you’re _the_ Tony Stark. A nobody like me shouldn’t be on a first-name basis with you,” Peter said, fiddling with the drawstrings on his sweatshirt.

“Woah, hit the brakes, buddy,” Tony said, and Peter lifted his gaze to meet Tony’s. “First of all, you’re not a nobody, you’re my intern, and that’s got to count for something.” Peter rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Gee, thanks.”

“And you’re freaking Spider-Man. Not to mention you’re not a complete idiot underneath the suit,” Tony continued.

“Thanks, Mr.—Tony,” Peter mumbled.

“Ah, Mr. Tony. What a nice compromise,” Tony laughed, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and walking over to the suit on the floor.

“Better than Anthony?,” Peter replied, a sarcasm dancing through the words.

“Definitely. Now whaddya say? Up for test two?” Tony asked.

“Only if you get me some food first. You’re a billionaire, and you can’t even seem to feed a hungry teenager,” Peter pouted.

“In my defense, you have the metabolism of twenty hungry teenagers,” Tony said, “Pizza?”

“Perfect,” Peter replied, and the two headed out of the workshop. Tony slung his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they walked side-by-side. He didn’t think he’d ever be the type of guy to mentor a teenager. But then again, he never thought he’d be a superhero either. And maybe he wasn’t worthy of either role, but he would damn well try to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this, check out [Under One Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442039). It's got more happy fluffy fun!


End file.
